


Noble Pursuit

by PearLynn



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Blow Job, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fellatio, Gerudo Town, Morning After, NSFW, Smut, it's great, they're drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearLynn/pseuds/PearLynn
Summary: It was all Link's idea, and Zelda feels like she should return the favor. NSFW smut fic, Post-Calamity Ganon Breath of the Wild. Now with Part Two!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw somewhere that someone wanted a fic of Link eating out Zelda. Here you go, loves :D

It was all Link's idea.

He claimed he could get into Gerudo Town now without getting caught and wanted to prove it to her. Zelda certainly believed him, considering that she observed him do so as she watched over his adventures while she kept Ganon at bay. What she didn't believe was his additional claim that he was able to get alcohol while there.

How wrong could she have been?

Link brought her to the Noble Canteen, eyes crinkling at the edges like he was grinning under that veil of his, and led her straight to the bar. He flagged down the bartender - Furosa, Zelda learned - and she gave him a skeptical look before filling two cups with one large cube of ice each and a amber liquid that looked as if it was shimmering in the desert sun.

He flashed her a wink before leading her to a secluded booth in the corner of the bar, and quickly Zelda lost track of time.

Even though there were times he seemed like a completely different person due to his amnesia, Link proved to be the same boy that stood by her side one hundred years ago. Especially now when his eyes twinkled with mischief and he sipped his drink under his veil.

By the time Furosa yelled out last call, Zelda was swaying in her spot, grinning like an idiot. Link graciously helped her out of the Noble Canteen, waving his thanks to Furosa as he laid enough rupees on the counter to pay for their many, many drinks.

They didn't get a room at the inn. Instead, Riju let them stay in a spare room in the barracks. There was more privacy there, she claimed, and she didn't want the Princess and Hero of Hyrule staying in a plain old inn.

In the back of her muddled mind, Zelda was thankful. Especially right now.

Link was carrying her on his back - how she got there is a total mystery - and he was leading her silently to the barracks when she started rubbing his chest affectionately.

"I wonder how many vai in the city figured out you are actually a voe," she murmured in his ear, snickering at the way they tinted red and he hastened his steps.

"Many more if you don't keep your voice down," he mumbled over his shoulder, bleary blue eyes flashing in warning as he readjusted her on his back.

She hiccuped and giggled as she held onto him a little tighter. "But some have, no?"

Link grumbled under his breath and his hands gripped her legs harder. "I'm never bringing you here again."

"Oh, you think I'll get you in trouble, Hero?"

"No, I think _you're_ the trouble," he replied in his soft voice, something dangerous smoldering underneath. "Let's get you to bed, Princess."

"I don't want to go to sleep, though," Zelda bemoaned when they crossed the threshold of their temporary Gerudo home.

Link placed her on her bed and he put his hands on his hips. "You're drunk."

"And you're cute," she blurted. The way his cheeks reddened over the edges of his veil made her giggle again and she patted the spot next to her. "I don't want to go to sleep yet. Tell me more of your adventures, dear Hero."

Link groaned and he shook his head. "No, Zelda. You need to go to sleep."

Zelda smiled at him and scooted towards the end of the mattress. "What I _need_ is for you to say my name again."

Link's eyebrow shot up. "Zelda?"

She hummed and nodded. "Again."

"Zelda."

"I like when you say my name," she moaned as she laid onto her back, not missing the way his eyes widened and his cheeks got red again. She let her eyes flutter shut and she hummed again while she stretched. "I like it a lot."

Link cleared his throat. "I-I can see that."

Zelda peeked up at him and saw him shuffling awkwardly on his feet. "What seems to be the problem, Link? Is something wrong?"

Her head was swimming, but she caught how Link's eyes flickered to her outstretched body, eyeing it with a simmering heat that made her stomach flip and her heart race.

The alcohol made her lose her inhibitions, yes, and despite her own feelings for the man in front of her, she never acted on them. This was starting to help her finally take that leap. She had loved and wanted him for one hundred years. It was about time she acted on it.

"Can you keep me warm tonight?" she asked softly, heart leaping into her throat when Link's eyes darkened dangerously when they met hers. "It gets terribly cold here at night and I don't think these Gerudo clothes will keep me warm enough."

"I'll be keeping watch, Princess," Link said in a tight voice. "I can lend you some of my warmer clothes if that's what you need."

Zelda frowned, seeing Link's hesitance as rejection and she replied, "I didn't ask for that."

Link dropped his chin and stared at her through his lashes, his silence saying more than any words could tell her.

"We'll be safe," she assured him as she watched his shoulders relax slightly. "No one will hurt us here. The door is locked, and the city is guarded by many who can defend us just fine. Come to bed with me, Link."

His whole face turned red and he tensed up again. But after a few moments of her pleading with wide eyes, Link sighed and took off his sword and bow and climbed into bed next to her. She scooted over, back against the wall, and he rolled over on his side so he was facing the door. Unfortunately that meant he wasn't facing her.

"Sir Knight."

He glanced at her over his shoulder.

"You aren't doing a very good job of keeping me warm."

Link's look of incredulity almost made her laugh, although before she could react, he rolled over and faced her, nose almost touching hers.

"Better?"

She smiled and nodded. "Much better."

"Sleep well, Zelda."

With a hum and a little snuggle closer to him, she murmured in reply, "Sleep well, Link."

She noticed he kept his eyes open, watching her. As if he was waiting for her to fall asleep before he even tried himself. She also noticed he was still wearing his Gerudo disguise.

"Aren't you going to change?"

He blinked before shaking his head. "You never know who might come in."

Zelda frowned. "We'll be fine."

"Habit."

"As is your habit of keeping an eye on me?"

"I made a promise once, I won't break it," he said softly. "Even if I don't remember making it, I know I made a vow to protect you."

"The world is safe," Zelda murmured. "I don't need you protecting me like that anymore."

"Maybe I just want to."

She felt herself blush.

"Although letting you drink is probably not the smartest thing," he mused in a whisper. "And drinking myself wouldn't be wise if we had gotten attacked. Who knows what could have happened."

The teasing tone in his voice was obvious, as was the subtle seductive timbre underneath as he trailed off. They both were pretty drunk at this point in time, although Link did a better job of hiding it. She could smell the alcohol on them both, yet the only other thing that gave him away was the slight stutter in his steps and the glazed look in his eyes.

Her heart was fluttering in her chest. The proximity of him, after so long apart, made her giddy. The fact that she never voiced her affection for him and watched him die in her arms made her more willing to be this open with him now. She never wanted to lose him again, not knowing what he felt for her in return.

For some reason, the Goddesses gave her courage to act on it now, although lacking the wisdom of what it might do to their relationship.

Tentatively, Zelda inched her head forward and pressed her lips against Link's - forgetting in that moment that he was still wearing the veil that hid the lower half of his face. He went stiff, eyes going wide and his breath halting as she pulled away. He kept watching her, frozen like a scared deer, and Zelda suddenly felt horrible embarrassment and shame.

Oh, she shouldn't have done that. Now Link is going to think less of her, or push her away for advancing on him when he didn't feel the same way. There was a burning sensation in her eyes and her heart, and Zelda felt the need to move away and hide in her shame. Maybe Riju could hide her in the palace, or she could disappear during the night and run all the way to Kakariko before Link could catch her.

Link must have seen the distress on her face because he quickly pushed the veil up and grabbed her face before pulling her into a searing kiss. Zelda squeaked against his hot lips, but as soon as she saw Link's closed eyes and felt his warm breath fan her face, she melted against him and kissed him back. Link rolled them over, letting Zelda lay on her back while he hovered over her. His hips were starting to press against hers, pushing her into the bed and melding her to him even more.

His tongue licked the seam of her lips and she quickly opened her mouth to let him explore.

While he caressed her tongue with his, Link's calloused hands roamed the bare expanse of her belly and back. Zelda shivered when his fingers trailed over her hip bones, and she nearly died when he skimmed her rib cage right at the bottom of her top.

Link silently broke their kiss to trail his lips and tongue down her jaw and neck, tickling her with the soft fabric of his veil. His teeth grazed the juncture of her shoulder and neck, and for the first time that night Zelda moaned. Her hands gripped his head, wishing that stupid headdress was gone so she could run her fingers through his wild hair. Instead she settled for feeling the corded muscles of his shoulders and back, admiring the strength there as he worshiped her body.

In her state of arousal, Zelda let her legs fall to the side and Link settled himself between them, pressing her even more into the bed while his mouth trailed lower. One hand made its way to her leg, hoisting it up around his hip and gripping it tight as he ground himself into her. It was such a delightful friction that Zelda was starting to pant at the sensation. By now his lips were tugging her top down so he could access more skin, and Zelda reveled in the attention.

Suddenly, Link hesitated for a moment, taking his lips off her skin and panting hot breath onto her chest.

"Link?"

His forehead dropped to her collarbone and his hand tightened its grip on her leg. "We... we should stop. We've been drinking, we aren't thinking straight."

Zelda frowned when Link removed himself from her. He stood and turned his back to her, dropping his head in what appeared to be a shameful attempt to ground himself. He was taking deep breaths and his hands were bunched in tight fists.

She sat up and reached for his hand, but he moved towards the door and said over his shoulder, "I will keep watch tonight. Sleep well, Princess."

Anger heated her cheeks and Zelda quickly scrambled out of the bed. Her hand landed on his shoulder and turned him around as she interjected, "Now, wait just a second! I am perfectly capable of making sound decisions right now."

Link didn't meet her gaze and remained silent, so she continued, "I also have had plenty of time to mull all of this over, thank you very much."

He lifted his chin and seemed to be frowning at her underneath that veil. "What?"

Zelda's mouth pulled into a frustrated pout. "I would very much like to continue what we were just doing. I have wanted to for a very long time."

Link blinked at her, stunned to say the least, before he took a deep breath and asked softly, "Are you sure?"

She smiled, a soft smile that she reserved just for him, and nodded. "One hundred years gives a girl plenty of time to contemplate her feelings."

Once again, Zelda was surprised by Link's tendency to not give much warning to his actions. One moment, they were plainly speaking face to face, then next he was wrapping her legs around his waist and pressing her back against the wall of their room. His veil was pushed to the side as he ravished her mouth with his. He pressed his hips up against hers, grinding himself against her throbbing center. She moaned into his mouth right when he hit a sensitive spot, but he did not relent. Instead, he ground against her once more while breaking their kiss to continue where he had left off. Her shirt was tugged down to her waist and soon Link's hot mouth was wrapped around her nipple.

" _O-oh my_ -"

One of Link's hands clamped down on her mouth and he straightened up to look her in the eye. "Quiet down. We don't want to be heard."

Zelda giggled as he lowered his hand and grinned at him. "How scandalous would it be for noises like that to be coming from this room?"

Link's eyes flashed dangerously and he murmured lowly, "More than your virtue will be questioned, dear Princess, I assure you."

She felt her cheeks grow warm and watched as Link lowered her legs to the ground and knelt down between them. Her eyes went wide when his hands gripped the belt of her sirwal and slowly began sliding them down her legs. His covered mouth pressed against her hipbone and she shuddered. Her knees grew weak as he uncovered her most private area to the cool air of the bedroom. His hands never left her legs, ghosting down as her skin became bared to his piercing eyes.

Zelda gasped when his hot mouth left a searing kiss on the inside of her thigh, and she nearly fainted as he began nibbling and kissing up her leg.

"Shouldn't you take off the veil?" she asked in a breathy whisper.

Link's eyes crinkled and he shook his head, effectively nuzzling her sensitive skin, and he repeated his same statement from before, "You never know who might come in."

Before she could reply, Link gently nudged her legs apart and lifted his veil just enough to give his tongue access to her body. He gave a long lick up her slit and Zelda whimpered at the sensation. Link continued licking and kissing her lower lips, every swipe of his tongue causing her legs to get weaker and weaker, and soon he was adding in his teeth with little nibbles before soothing them with a loving kiss.

His tongue passed over an especially sensitive bud and Zelda's knees buckled. With the skill and speed of a warrior, Link grabbed her butt and led her to the bed without removing his mouth from her, and she laid down on her back as he continued to lick her womanhood like it was the most delectable meal he had ever had. She trembled and cried out softly when his tongue ventured downward, sliding into her and lapping up the fluids she was gushing out.

Zelda risked a glance down at him and nearly came at the sight. His striking blue eyes were watching her, but his mouth and nose were still hidden by his veil. She felt the onset of an orgasm begin to grow as Link's mouth and tongue returned to the sensitive bud, eyes never leaving hers. One of his hands reached up and began massaging her breast while the other kept a firm grip on her leg, locking her in place.

It was heavenly, the sight of this gorgeous man pleasuring her with his mouth, and the sensations alone were enough to bring her down.

His tongue picked up speed, probably seeing her reactions to his ministrations, and Zelda felt that oncoming orgasm approach even faster. Her stomach tightened, her heart raced, every single sensation from his hands and mouth was amplified, and with one last swipe of his tongue Zelda felt something within her snap and her whole body seized in pleasure. Her breathing quickened and stuttered, her womanhood twitched in time with his loving mouth, and a warm and delightful feeling washed all over her, all the way from her lips and the tips of her nipples down to her toes.

Too soon, the sensation began to dim, and Zelda felt herself melt into the bed. She blearily watched Link give her one last wet kiss before he sat up and wiped his mouth and chin on the loose sleeves covering his lower arms. Her breathing finally calmed when he carefully pulled her sirwal back up her legs and put her top back into place. Link slid his arms under her knees and back and easily lifted her so she was at the top of the bed once more, and he pulled a thin blanket over her before settling down next to her.

Zelda blinked lazily and hummed as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her to his chest. Despite her own desire to continue what they had been doing, her body resisted and started to fall asleep. Even with the after twitches of her orgasm, she couldn't fight it much longer.

Link lifted his veil and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, causing her to smile and whisper, "Would you like me to return the favor?"

"Not now," he replied honestly. "You need rest."

"As do you, sir Knight," she mumbled as teasingly as she could. "You did a lot of work tonight."

Link chuckled but did not reply, instead he held her a little tighter. Zelda snuggled closely to his chest and pressed a light kiss to the bare skin on his collarbone. "Goodnight, Link."

"Goodnight, Zelda."

* * *

_fin._


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about time Zelda returns the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was requested on Tumblr that I make a Part Two of Noble Pursuit... And I cannot resist. Here you go, loves!

Zelda woke up noticing two things: the splitting headache throbbing across her forehead, and the fact that she was  _very_  warm. Not the typical _"I stayed in Gerudo Town and the morning heat is making its way into my room"_  warm. This was a familiar, yet foreign warm she had only felt a few times in her life. And all of those times were before Ganon.

She peeled open her eyes and was greeted with a stunning sight. She was laying on Link's chest, who was sound asleep, her leg was draped over his hip and her arm wrapped around his torso. His hand was holding hers gently and resting on top of his chest, which rose and fell with every breath he took. The veil of his Gerudo disguise fluttered with his breathing and Zelda had to stop herself from giggling, lest she woke him up.

Besides, the flashing memories of the prior night occupied all of her attention and Zelda's cheeks burned hot as she remembered Link's veiled face buried between her thighs and his skilled tongue bringing her to an untouched place of pleasure.

She swallowed away the thickness in her throat as her stomach quivered with budding arousal. At this moment, all she could think about was how much she desired him, his touch, his body... She wished she could stare at him all day and just  _feel_ him. However, the movement of her waking and admiring him had rustled Link enough to disturb his sleep.

His eyes opened ever-so-slightly, giving her a peek at the oceanic blue underneath. He inhaled deeply, then sharply stopped. His eyes opened wide and slowly moved to look at her, locking on hers and widening comically once he realized she was there with him. Zelda smiled sheepishly and he tightened his hold on her hand.

"Good morning."

"Uh... morning?" His voice was rough with sleep. He blinked a few times before lifting his head up and looking down at their bodies. "Um... I can explain-"

"No need, Link," Zelda interjected softly. She laid her head on his chest and turned her hand over so she could weave their fingers together. "I know what happened. I wasn't  _that_ drunk."

She glanced up and saw the tops of his cheeks turning red and his eyes staying shocked.

"Did you think I would forget?"

Link shook his head furiously and removed his hand from hers. Zelda was about to protest but he lifted it to his face and removed his veil - why didn't he just do that last night?! - and he sat up, bringing her with him. He looked her in the eyes, searching for  _something,_ and he said, "No, I didn't. I just... I had the fleeting thought that you and I weren't in the best state of mind last night."

Zelda smiled and tilted her head towards him. "I told you, I've wanted to do that for a very long time."

Link's face flushed again and he awkwardly cleared his throat while rubbing the back of his neck. "I-uh... me too."

Feeling bold, Zelda leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. She realized in the back of her mind that both last night and now she had initiated their first kiss. But this time, Link didn't freeze. Instead he sighed and his eyes closed while he pressed his lips against hers and gently cupped her face. Zelda hummed and scooted herself closer, then draped her arms over his shoulders and hugged him close.

Link's other arm wrapped around her waist and he lifted her to his lap with minimal effort, not even breaking the kiss. They held each other close, their kiss languid and slow. They both melted into the kiss, letting themselves get lost in the sweetness of the other's mouth and roaming hands.

Zelda could feel his excitement grow, from the way his hands started drifting towards more sensitive and private areas, to the way his kisses grew more fervent and heated. She was in the same boat, knowing her own arousal that had been simmering since she woke up was starting to heat to a boil. Like the rising sun, they were both growing hotter and hotter with every second, their tongues joining the mix as hips started grinding against each other.

Link broke their kiss to start trailing his tongue down the column of her throat, settling at her collarbone and lapping up the sweat that had started to accumulate there. In the heat of the desert morning, Zelda could feel her sweat starting to drip down the curve of her back and her chest. Link was just as bad; sweat beading up on his chest and shoulders, mixing with hers as they brushed together.

It was bliss.

One hand was cupping her ass now, pulling her closer, and the other was trailing up her stomach to cup her breast. She gasped when his fingers plucked at her nipple and could barely contain her moan when he pressed his mouth against the thin fabric covering it. Together, they fumbled around and pulled their shirts off, leaving both of their chests bare to the other's eyes.

Zelda always appreciated seeing his naked chest and abs - a wondrously beautiful sight indeed - and she could see Link admiring hers just as much. They locked eyes and immediately crashed into each other, kissing hard and passionately while their hands explored the newly revealed expanses of skin. Link broke the kiss much too soon, leaning down to leave hot, open-mouthed kisses against her breasts. She moaned when he flicked his tongue against the underside of her nipple and grabbed his head to pull him closer.

She realized his headdress was still on, and in her aroused haste she ripped it off. Her fingers tangled themselves in his hair and she took much delight in the unforeseen softness. Link groaned and his teeth gently bore down on her nipple, causing her to moan out loud again.

His lips popped away from her skin and he smirked up at her, all while his hand snaked around the tops of her legs and teased her mound. "Careful, Princess. The city is waking, don't want them to hear you."

Zelda glared at him and she tugged on his ponytail. "Just shut up and kiss me."

His eyes darkened and he replied, "My pleasure."

Their lips met and Link cupped her womanhood, causing her to jump and shiver. Suddenly, she remembered her desire from last night and she broke the kiss, much to Link's disappointment, and she shook her head.

"No, stop."

She opened her eyes to see Link looking at her with confusion and what she regrettably realized was hurt. In the haze of her tousled mind, she figured she could have been a little less... brunt about that.

So to soothe the hurt, she smiled wickedly and took her hand to mirror his, cupping his erection through his pants and rubbing it experimentally. She hoped he couldn't feel her shaking.

His wide eyes and the choked noise that came out of his throat told her that he probably didn't care.

"Let me return the favor."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and adjusted herself on his lap, moving back just a bit to give herself better access to his crotch. "Just tell me if I'm doing something wrong."

Link nodded dumbly and his hands settled themselves on her hips, gripping a little tighter than she was used to, and she started to rub. She really had no idea what she was doing, she was basically going off of instinct and what she had read in a book once over a hundred years ago. In fact, she realized she had no clue what his erection even looked like, let alone what to do with it.

He must have seen the struggle in her eyes, because he smiled nervously and took his hands off of her hips and slid his thumbs under the waistband of his pants and underwear. "Maybe this will help?"

Zelda nodded and moved off his lap, then she watched with awe as Link laid down and pulled his sirwal and underwear down his legs, revealing his throbbing member to her innocent eyes. It was large -  _how does he fit that in his pants?! -_ and veiny, to the point that it seemed almost pink around the shaft and a painful-looking purple at the head that peeked out from under a thin layer of skin. It twitched as he moved, bobbing as he threw his clothes on the floor and laid back down against the pillows.

Link stared up at her with just as much apprehension that she felt, and his heart must have been racing considering how much his dick  _moved_ while she stared at it. Zelda swallowed thickly and leaned forward, reaching for it before withdrawing just a little.

"We can stop if you're not comfortable," Link said, interjecting her rampant thoughts.

Zelda shook her head rapidly and her brow set with determination. "No, I want to. I told you, I have for a long time."

Their eyes met and Link seemed to relax a little before nodding at her. Zelda smiled and leaned up to give him a chaste kiss before bringing her attention back to his crotch. With a deep breath of steely resolution, she reached forward.

Zelda tentatively gripped him, marveling at the distinct feel of his cock in her hands. It was like steel wrapped in silk, smooth yet firm and  _hard_. Her heard raced and the arousal she felt before flared to a dangerously hot level. A powerful wave of want flowed over her and she moaned softly in the back of her throat as he twitched in her palm.

She began stroking him – something in her head told her to do it like that – and she felt her tummy flip at the sight of Link letting his head fall back onto the pillow with a strangled sigh. He was breathing heavily, eyes screwed shut, and jaw clenched hard as she continued to move her hand up and down.

Link made a sort-of frustrated noise that caused Zelda to halt her hand.

"Am I doing this  _right?"_

He nodded but then choked out, "Tighter."

"What?"

Suddenly, his hand was wrapping around hers and  _squeezing_. She gasped and nodded, face heating and heart racing as she felt him twitch in her palm again before his hand slid away to grip at the sheets. She kept the same pressure, stroking him up and down at a moderate pace, all while keeping her eyes on his face. She remembered how Link had pleasured her with his mouth last night. Her heart jumped into her throat and her womanhood clenched at the memory.

With little hesitation, Zelda leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the head. Link's hips thrust upwards and he gasped, eyes shooting open and staring at her with awe. Zelda smiled and stuck out her tongue, flattening it out against the underside of the head and lapping it up. Link's hips jerked again and his head fell back down against the pillow as he let out another strangled moan.

Zelda let instinct take over and she continued stroking his shaft as her tongue licked at the head. She remembered how he had swirled his tongue around her clit, so she mimicked the movement around his head. As she did this, Link's hand reached up and his fingers carded themselves in her hair, rubbing her scalp affectionately and directing her every time she hesitated.

It wasn't until she wrapped her lips around the head and sucked did Link really come undone, groaning loud and tightening his grip on her head and the sheets as she picked up the pace. Zelda's jaw was getting a little sore, and she was slobbering all over his dick, but she didn't care. Seeing Link so open and vulnerable and undone was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

Link began pushing himself up into her mouth as his hand pushed her head down, and with the increasing speed of her ministrations he started panting and whimpering out soft moans even more.

"Zel- I'm- I'm about to-"

Before he could finish, Zelda  _sucked_ and Link let out a sputtering moan before she felt something hot and sticky and salty enter her mouth. She almost gagged at the sudden intrusion on the back of her throat, but her body stopped her and she swallowed all of it down, all without thinking. The taste lingered in her mouth, even as she removed it from his softening member and wiped the spittle away from her lips and jaw. She stared up at him, eyes full of love and awe, and watched as his breathing slowed and he basically melted into the bed. 

With a grin, Zelda grabbed one of the extra blankets off of the floor and draped it over their bodies as she laid down next to him and snuggled against his bare chest. Once he calmed down, she pressed a soft kiss against his collarbone.

"How was that?"

Link snorted out a breathy laugh and he wrapped his arms around her as he rolled onto his side. "Amazing." He kissed her forehead and held her closer. "You're amazing."

Zelda giggled and nuzzled her face against his chest. "I'm glad you liked it."

He hummed and started rubbing her back. "We can continue this if you'd like."

She shook her head. "We have to meet with Chief Riju shortly. We cannot be late."

Link sighed and stilled his hand. "That's a shame. I had some ideas."

Zelda glared up at him with a scandalous look and she clicked her tongue with disapproval. "Who would have known that the Hero of Hyrule was such a deviant? How controversial!"

His smirk returned and he shrugged before rubbing his hips against hers. "Yes, but he only has eyes for the Princess. How is that bad?"

She blushed and ducked her head to avoid his piercing gaze. "It isn't."

"Of course, if he were to be in a serious relationship with said Princess, it would be a little better."

"Are you asking for my hand in courtship?" Zelda admonished, hiding her wide smile against his chest. "Because you need to be a little more upfront about it."

"I thought it was obvious."

"Not likely."

Link chuckled and he cupped her chin so he could tilt her head upwards. When their eyes met, he smiled and said softly, "I love you."

Zelda's heart leapt into her throat and her stomach did a backflip. Her whole body felt like it was floating and a smile graced her lips without her even thinking. Immediately, she pushed herself up and kissed him soundly on the lips before she pulled away and replied, "I love you, too. So much. More than you'll ever know."

"I think I have an idea," he stated with a knowing grin. Without letting her reply, Link kissed her again, soft and loving as he held her close. Zelda melted against him, and suddenly she was totally okay with letting Riju wait a couple of extra minutes.

Okay, maybe more like twenty.

* * *

_fin_


End file.
